Video can be augmented to provide additional content that is germane to such video. In an example, closed captioning can be utilized to provide a transcription of speech in a television program to viewers that are hearing impaired. In closed captioning systems, text is encoded in the video stream and is only provided to viewers that wish to view such captions. Closed captions were historically created for hearing impaired to assist in comprehension of video. Closed caption systems can also be employed as a tool to assist individuals in learning to read, in an environment where audio is difficult to hear, or where audio volume is intentionally muted. Additionally, closed caption systems can provide viewers with further context pertaining to content of a video feed, such as identity of speakers in the video feed, an identity of background music (through utilization of certain symbols), an identity of particular sound effects (through utilization of certain words or symbols), etc.
Subtitles are similar to captions in that transcription of spoken words in a video is provided to viewers. While subtitles can be distinguished from captions, as conventionally subtitles do not include sound effects, symbols that are indicative of music being played in the background, identities of speakers and the like, for the purposes of this disclosure captions and subtitles can have a substantially similar meaning.
Due to the increase in availability of films in different languages (e.g., through web-based video streaming applications or specialized video rental services), subtitles have become increasingly prevalent. Additionally, television programs that include spoken words in a first language have been syndicated for viewing in countries that have a second language as a native language. Oftentimes, however, an individual desiring to view a film or television program cannot comprehend the subject of the video without subtitles. Accordingly, subtitles are now commonly included with various video files, thereby allowing those that speak languages other than a language spoken in the film can enjoy such film, and studio profits can be increased due to larger audience.